


Lover's Comfort

by Moonalight



Series: Laughing Magician [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: After getting his answer, John needs to relax. There's only one person he trusts with himself though. A certain nightclub owner in California. An old friend who knows him better than any other.Okay, maybe more than a 'friend.'
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Laughing Magician [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Lux's Light

******  
John hadn’t been sure what he was expecting. It'd been four weeks since he met his dopple in San Francisco. There had been nothing but radio silence after. Which was fine! He was perfectly okay with that. He’d been busy in the meantime, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten. 

It was always there. This little poking thought in the back of his mind. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he saw the brunette version of himself behind his lids. Because what if he really did have a twin? What if he wasn’t alone?

And then he’d gotten one simple text. 

‘Confirmed. Call.’

Now, obviously John wasn’t the type to do things on other people’s terms. His first reaction was not, in fact, to listen and call. His first reaction was to head to the nearest safe place he knew. ‘Nearest’ being relative. He actually used a teleportation spell to cross that oh so great pond. 

His safety wasn’t exactly a place in truth. It was a person. A person in California.  
******  
Lux was crowded like it always was. Men and women of all sorts danced and drank to the beating music that almost made the building vibrate. Spit was exchanged in mouths while clothing was slowly removed bit by bit as couples raced to find privacy. It had been a while since John had been able to visit such a den of sin. 

It was exactly what he needed. His phone went off more than once along the way. The first time he looked it was his newly discovered twin. Then the second time. Then the third. Each message got more and more pleading; like he was trying to convince him to pick up the phone through letters on a screen. 

Eventually he resorted to simply turning the damn device off. The pounding music was enough noise for him. 

As he made his way over to the bar, he was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar face working. She looked up as he approached, smirking when her eyes found him. One of the poor blokes at the bar was charmingly nudged from his seat, opening up a spot for John right in front of her. 

He was quick to take the chance. Before he’d even fully sat down, his favorite drink was placed on the counter for him. One freshly mixed Leg Spreader. 

“It’s been a couple weeks, John,” Maze smirked as she looked him over, watching him take a sip of the alcohol slowly, “You look like-well, you know.” 

“I’ve had a rough time as of late, darling,” he sighed, nursing the edge of his cocktail glass with a carefulness he didn’t usually adhere to. Typically he would drink without reserve; until he was on the floor or in someone’s bed. Tonight he had a goal though. A tall, dark, and sinful goal. 

“Is he here?” She pursed her lips when she heard him ask, looking disappointed to some degree before she shook her head. John fought back the sinking feeling his chest as he took another drink, longer this time.

“Chloe had a case,” Maze told him, waving her bartending partner to a group of partiers that had just come looking for drinks, “He should be back soon.” 

He hummed to show he had heard her, shaking his head as the group of young ones got louder and louder. His head ached slightly, stress catching up to him and truly making him more his age. This wasn’t how he’d wanted tonight to turn out.

“Hey, John?” He raised his eyes when he realized she was talking to him. Her voice was awkwardly soft, tone concerned in a way it never was as she watched him hunch in on himself, “You can wait for him in the penthouse. He won’t mind, especially if you’re waiting for him naked. You know how he loves it.”

John’s lips twitched up into a smirk because of that, nodding absently at the idea. That was always fun. But honestly, tonight he just wanted something else; something more. 

“Yeah...” He took another sip, but wasn’t really feeling the alcohol anymore. His stomach turned when the liquid passed his lips. It had him setting aside the drink, nodding again while his head swam. “I’ll just head on up then, shall I? Thanks for the drink, luv.”

“Anytime.” The warlock didn’t miss the demon pulling out her phone. He didn’t miss her eyes following him up to the elevator. He just ignored it.  
******  
The penthouse was always a treasure. Completely ignoring all the ancient artifacts and documents that made the air swirl with magic and power, it was simply relaxing. The thundering music was muted by the soundproof walls, air sweet and cool despite the Californian heat. 

The open bar was always fun too. Despite his squirming stomach, he poured a glass of gin against his better judgement. He was just tired. 

His clothes fell in a line toward the bedroom. Each piece that left him made him lighter and helped him breathe. By the time he fell into the massive bed with his drink, he was completely naked and far more relaxed. 

John always enjoyed feeling the fur blankets on the bed. Sinking into the softness was like floating on a cloud; though they were a pain to clean after. He dragged one of the pieces up to his hips, leaving himself mostly uncovered so he could stay free. 

It was more for decency than anything. He never knew who would show up uninvited, seeing as the owner was hardly shy about letting folks into his home. John really didn’t want to make that mistake again. The detective had been horrified to walk in on him last time. 

He breathed in deeply, taking in that comforting smell that wafted from the bed around him. Like he was drowning in it, stealing away his headache and leaving him drifting. 

He didn’t know when, but at some point his eyes shut and he floated off into semi-consciousness. The warlock only actually realized it when fingers began to drag over his scalp in a way that made him shudder. It made his eyes flutter open, gaze dragging up to the figure sitting beside him on the bed. 

Dark eyes met his, a small smirk curling as he found him awake. 

“Hello, Johny. Rough couple weeks I hear?” 

“Luci,” he mumbled, stretching under the blanket in a way that had the furs slip further down his hips, “you mind?”

“Not at all,” he purred, trailing that hand from his hair down his neck and over his spine. The sensation had John mewling, stretching again as his muscles tensed, “Now, why don’t you tell me something?” His long fingers caught the warlock’s resting chin, turning it up so their eyes could meet evenly, “What is it you desire?”

A rush of magic overcame him. He trembled at the wave, eyes rolling as heat flushed under his skin while he battled answering. When his gaze found those dark eyes again though, it was all for naught.

“I want to be ruined tonight,” he breathed, tone higher in pleading as the devil chuckled. Still that hand was nothing but gentle against his skin. It trailed lower, tracing the line where the furs rested over him, nudging them lower and lower in a teasing move that was so much like him. 

“That can be arranged,” Lucifer promised lowly, using his hold on John’s chin to pull them together. Any further words were unneeded as their lips met. He gasped as his mouth was conquered, pushing himself up onto his elbows to gain more of a connection. 

Arms wrapped around his body, catching on the crook over his hips to pull him into the other’s lap. He moved against the clothes he was pressed against, body burning for more. More gasps left him; his body being played like an instrument that only Lucifer was an expert in. It was always the same. And he never wanted it to change.

“Tell me about what’s happened?” The request breathed against his mouth was expected, but John wanted only one thing at that moment.

“When morning comes,” he promised, dragging the devil back into him and relishing in the attention his body was given. It was the best he would get and Lucifer knew it. The clothing was lost in their heat, John giving in to simply allow his body to be loved in a way he only did for one person. 

Lucifer Morningstar; the devil himself.


	2. Snooping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely ignoring the fact that he’d come to Lux because he wanted to tell his lover about what had happened.

******  
John’s whole body was sore when he awoke, but it was a pleasant soreness. Like he was satisfyingly numb. Lucifer never actually left him roughed up. No matter their play, he was always the most gentle he could be. It would startle anyone who knew him as he was, but it was simply how the warlock knew their relationship to be. 

His glass of abandoned alcohol was sitting innocently on the bed’s side table. Despite hardly drinking more than a few sips, he was regretting it greatly. There was a slight throbbing in his temple that he rubbed at fruitlessly. His stomach flipped with every shift of his body, making him groan. 

Instantly, a new glass filled with water was hovering over his squinted eyes. 

“I see you’re finally awake,” Lucifer greeted him, settling on the edge of the bed naturally, “How are we? Did I grant your desire? Wait-of course I did. I always do. Now, I believe I’m owed an explanation in exchange?”

John allowed his groaning to turn into a growl, twisting onto his stomach so he could bury his face into the feather pillows. It was far too bright for his morning. At least the devil recognized the need to keep his voice at a respective loudness level. 

“No?” He heard a clunk as the water glass was apparently set aside, Lucifer’s tone becoming prodding, “Well how about I hazard a guess, hmm? I’d say...your sudden appearance and debby downer attitude has something to do with all the texts your phone has been receiving? Some poor bloke begging you to call?”

That had the warlock lifting his head. He looked up at his bed fellow in surprise, mind slow to follow precisely what he’d heard.

“Looking at my phone is a rotten move Luci,” he muttered, forcing himself up into a sitting position. John reached for the abandoned glass as he collected his thoughts, “Privacy is-”

“Boring.” Lucifer finished his sentence for him, rolling his eyes dramatically as he watched him sip at the liquid, “You and the detective both, honestly! ‘Don’t look at my phone Lucifer!’ ‘Don’t play with my files Lucifer!’ ‘Don’t blackmail my child to tell you who I invite over Lucifer!’ Why can’t you both just have a little fun sometimes?”

“Wanna run that last one by me again?” The warlock asked, shaking his head at such shenanigans. 

“No,” Lucifer straightened up, smiling disarmingly in that charming way he did, “The point being, magician, who’re you running from?”

John winced, closing his eyes against that question. It didn’t do anything to help. Just like before, he saw a brunette version of himself behind the lids. The very source of his current problems. Well, one of his problems. Really it had nothing to do with time anachronisms, hell, vigilantes, demons...Which might actually be the first in a while. 

“My twin, who I just learned existed,” he cut the devil off before he could ask again, swallowing down the last of the water before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed meaningfully. He registered Lucifer freezing up. If the situation was different, he would likely feel quite proud of making Satan speechless. 

As it was, he just headed for the bathroom while Lucifer comprehended what he’d just said. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard the startled man say as he slipped inside the tiled room, “Your what?!”

“Shower first,” John demanded tiredly, rubbing at his eyes as the devil made to follow him, “Then I want something nice for breakfast. The usual if you would, luv. Afterwards, we can talk.”

The door slammed shut in the king of hell’s face and the warlock let his mind completely blank as he set about getting the shower going. This was going to be one of those days, he already knew.  
******  
Breakfast was delightful. And a shower had been just what the doctor ordered, helping with his achiness both inside and out. As he stabbed at the last piece of omelet though, John knew the time for peace was nearly over. 

Lucifer hadn’t stopped watching even once. He’d had his eyes on the warlock since he left the bathroom, and it had nothing to do with him being an attractive view with only a towel around his waist. The devil looked concerned.

His brows were pinched in an expression he never let others see. John didn’t miss the way those dark eyes kept flicking to his buzzing phone pointedly. It was clear it’d been turned on for the sole purpose of snooping and usually he wouldn’t be so annoyed by what had happened.

This was Lucifer after all. Over the years he’d gotten quite used to the celestial’s twisted sense of space. It was hardly the first time he’d looked at his phone without asking, but this time it was something private he’d stumbled on.

Completely ignoring the fact that he’d come to Lux because he wanted to tell his lover about what had happened.

“Come on John,” Lucifer finally gave into pleading, tired of watching the warlock just stare at his empty plate, “Tell me what happened. You always said you were an only child.”

“I thought I was,” he tried to forget the way his voice splintered as he said this, “I told you, I just learned about him.”

“Are you certain? What if it’s merely someone that looks similar to you?” He appreciated the thought, but he was certain. At least, so long as they hadn’t lied about the dna test results. Which was something he could’ve done. Bloody hell, why hadn't he tested it himself? 

There were spells he knew for testing blood relations. Waiting on the results of science was so unlike him. He could’ve had an answer that very day they’d met. Instead, he’d run. He’d crossed the very ocean to get away from what he’d stumbled on. 

“Bollocks,” he hissed, pushing back his chair to get to his feet. Lucifer was quick to follow, at his heels when he went scavenging for his dropped clothes. 

“John?”

“I need to go see him,” he realized, dressing as he moved. Before he could finish though, a hand was wrapping tight around his wrist and pulling him to a stop.

“You said you’d explain,” Lucifer reminded him sharply, frowning as he took in the magician’s frazzled appearance. It only took a few seconds for him to sigh. His grip loosened, letting John’s hand fall limp while he shook his head. “The usual?”

“Tomorrow night,” John promised, taking a turn in grabbing his hand and pulling him close. He pressed a quick kiss over dark stubble before resuming getting ready. “Try to keep your schedule clear luv.”

“Anything for you,” Lucifer sighed, leaning casually against his black piano as he watched the british man button up his shirt, “just try not to get your soul damned a third time.”

“We need to work on your ability to simply say ‘good luck’,” he muttered.

“I believe most would call mine the ‘devil’s luck.’ You probably don’t want my wishes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” John slipped into the elevator, a cigarette resting on his lip and lighter in hand, “Take care devil of mine. See? Was that so hard?”

The doors slid shut before he could receive an answer. He looked down at his phone; filled with messages that had done nothing to slow down since he’d shut it off. It was time to get some answers.


End file.
